The Angel Of Hell Part 1
by tavington4eva
Summary: Somthing happens to Christine to completly change her thinking. Will she stay with her beloved suitor or will she return to her Angel of Hell?
1. Chapter 1

As Christine kissed the phantom she realized that there was something in his kiss. Something that she never felt before. Not even her kiss with raoul felt that way. With this kiss she saw fireworks and felt like she was weightless. At first the only reason she was kissing Erik was to get him to let her and Raoul go but she never expected to feel this feeling. Christine could see the hurt in Raoul's eyes because she had kissed Erik but at that moment she didn't care because all she could think about was how much she loved Erik.

As they pulled away and looked into each other eyes Christine felt like she could never love him more. Then she saw the look in his eyes and knew that he had felt the same thing but thought that she could never love him the way he loved her but that wasn't true she wanted to be with him more than ever. Then his strong voice broke her daze.

"Christine go. I know that you would never want to be with me. Take your true love and go before they come and find you here."

Erik couldn't be more wrong for Christine didn't want to go and she wanted to stay there forever but she couldn't tell him know in front of raoul because it would break his heart. She didn't have time to even tell Erik goodbye for he had already disappeared behind the curtain. Christine could hear the approaching voices of the angry mob coming to kill Erik. Christine thought if she could untie raoul and meet the approaching mob that they would leave Erik alone. So she ran to untie raoul and after he was free he ran to the boat.

"Christine hurry while we can still get away." Raoul shouted.

"Wait raoul! I must give him something before we go!" Christine yelled back.

Christine ran to the room where she found Erik sitting down watching the music monkey. He did not notice that she was there. She wanted so desperately to tell him she wanted to stay but she couldn't for the mob would kill him for sure. He turned and saw her standing there. She could tell by the expression on his face that he couldn't believe that she was still there. She went to take the diamond ring off her finger but stopped. She couldn't do it. She loved him to much so she quickly put her hand down and ran to him. She threw her arms around him and then looked at him with her intense gaze. She then kissed him and the same feeling had returned. It was a tender but short kiss for she knew she had to go or she would have stayed and gave him a passionate long kiss. When she started to pull away he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Christine."

She looked at him and wanted to say I love you to but could not get the words out. Instead she said….

"When we leave hide so the mob won't find you."

And that was all she had time to say for Raoul was screaming for her to hurry. She got up and ran to the boat and got in. As raoul started to row away she looked back at Erik and wanted so badly to jump off the boat and run into his arms and tell him that she loved him but instead she looked up at raoul and and was thinking of a way to tell him that she wanted to be with the phantom.

As the boat pulled up to the edge Raoul jumped out and helped Christine out of the boat. They ran up the stairs and though the hallway where Erik had taken Christine though the night she first saw him. They reached the mirror and opened it and stepped into her room.

"Were lucky to be alive. I mean he could have killed us. Well he would have killed me and did god knows what to you. I hope that mob finds him and kills him so we never have to see him again. " Raoul said as he was trying to catch his breath.

Christine turned her head and gave Raoul a dirty look and started to shout.

"I can't believe that you would say that! He spared you your life! And he let us go so we can be together!"

"Okay Christine. Calm down. I guess you are right I am sorry I said that. I am very grateful toward him."

"How can you be grateful toward him you just said that you hope they kill him!"

"I'm grateful toward him because now that he let us go we can be together forever. We can marry and have children and have the perfect life." Raoul said as he pulled Christine into his arms.

"Well maybe I don't want that with you."Christine said pulling away from him. Walking toward the window.

"Oh my god. You're in love with him aren't you?"

Christine didn't answer.

"Well aren't you?!" he shouted.

Christine slowly turned looking at Raouls eyes and in his eyes she could see his heart breaking. She didn't want to tell him that she loved Erik more than anything in this world.

"I don't know. Tell me is it possible to love two people at the same time?"

Raoul stood there looking at her. He could tell that she was confused and uncertain but he loved her and wanted to be with her. He knew that he would have to give her time.

"I don't know but I guess you will have to figure that out before we jump into anything. I will give you your time and space till you do but I am always going to love you Christine."He then turned and walked out of her room.

Christine had already made her decision but didn't want to break his heart now because he had just risked his life to save her. She couldn't possibly spend her life with Raoul because if she did she would not be the same person. She would always think of Erik and how much she loved him.

Christine looked down at the diamond ring on her ring finger. She felt this feeling of depression. She then knew what she had to do. She would have to go to Erik and tell him that she loved him and wanted to be with him. She waited about an hour and opened her door and ran down the stairs she saw Raoul talking to the mob and hid behind the corner. She overheard their conversation.

"She is back safley in her room and you shouldn't worry because we are both fine. Oh and you also shouldn't bother him because he spared our lives and promised to leave Christine and I alone."Raoul said trying to calm the mob down.

"Are you sure Raoul?I mean we couldn't find him but I'm sure we can get him next time." A man that was in charge of the mob asked.

"Yes I am sure. Christine wants it this way."

Christine sighed in relief, they hadn't found him and that they had given up for the time being.

"Alright everyone we have had enough excitement for tonight lets all let Raoul go home and let us retire for the evening." Madame Giry said trying to calm everyone down.

As Madame Giry said that she looked up at the corner where Christine was hiding and it was like she knew Christine was there. Christine saw Meg ask her mother what she was looking at after everyone had gone and she told her daughter nothing and walked away.Christine had hoped that she didn't know what was going on between her and Raoul but she had s feeling she did.

Christine ran back up the stairs and into her room. She ran to the mirror and opened it. As Christine was running though the hallways and down the stairs she started to think of the song "Think of me" and smiled.For she thought that Erik was almost likley thinking of that song too. As she got to the boat she rowed as fast as she could to get to him but when she got to the 

ledge of his lair she didn't see him. She got out of the boat splashing water all over her but she didn't even notice for her heart was racing. It was racing because she started to hear the organ play. She smiled and started to run toward the sound. She turned the corner and saw him. His face mask was still off and he was playing with anger. Christine approached him. His back turned to her. He stopped playing. It was like he had sensed someone was there he turned slowly only to meet his eyes with hers. She smiled and he gave her a puzzled look. She walked toward him and he grabbed her waist and looked up her. She put her hand down to his face and stroked his check.

"Christine. Yo…you came back. "He said breathless.

"Yes. My phantom I have come back to you. "She said with a smile.

Erik stood up and not moving his grasp from her waist and leaned in to tell her something.

"I love you Christine."

"And I love you Erik."

Erik smiled for he had never heard her say his name before. He then leaned in and kissed her. It was a very passionate kiss and Christine felt the feeling once more. As they pull away Christine looked up at her true love and said…

"I will never leave you again. I want you by my side always."

Erik put his hand on her face and smiled.

"And I want you with me always. Christine will you marry me?"

Christine looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course I will. "She said quietly.

They then kissed one another again but this time they were interrupted by a familiar voice……

This is my first story so please don't be too hard on me. Please review and tell me what you guys think and tell me if you think I should continue the story. Love You Lots!!


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the opera house.

As Raoul slowly got into the carriage and a tear was streaming down his face. How could Christine do this to him? How could she just lead him on like that then just drop him. He couldn't believe it, but on the other hand he did still love her and wanted to do whatever it took to get her back. Raoul wanted so badly to run back to the opera house and grab Christine and just hold her and never let her go, but would she return his affection? Or would she push him away and tell him she didn't love him anymore. He just didn't know.

In the Phantom's liar.

Just as Christine and Erik pulled away from another kiss they heard a familiar voice.

"So you two are going to spend the rest of your lives together are you?" Madame Giry said in a harsh tone.

Both so shocked to even speak, Erik and Christine stood there with their mouths open.

"Well aren't you!" Madame Giry shrieked.

"Madame Giry, Please let me explain. Um…I…..." Christine couldn't get the words out but Erik spoke up right away.

"Madame Giry I am very sorry for all the trouble I have caused over the years and I thank you for all that you have done for me but I believe that Christine and I have fallen for one another." By this time he had found his mask and his black wig and had put them back on.

"Yes I can see that you have but I must protest. I mean don't you think that her fiancée will be back and try to marry her. What will he say when he finds his love in the Phantom of the opera's arms?" Madame Giry said with a harsh tone.

Christine was confused because she had no idea that Erik and Madame Giry knew each other. Or how she knew where to find them.

"Wait, how do you two know each other and how did you know where to find us?"

"Oh my dear girl, you mean Raoul didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't tell me anything."

"Well I'm the one who took Erik in and hid him in this opera house. We known each other ever since we were children, and I know how to get down here because I've visited him before. I am the one responsible for your first meeting."

Christine started to piece everything together. The letters and how Raoul couldn't get in the night The Phantom had first brought her down here. Erik stood there looking at Christine and wondered what she was thinking.

"Christine, are you all right."

"Yes. I think. I'm just piecing this all together."

"Well I hope you two have a plan on how you are going to expose this love that you two have to the public, how you think people are going to react. Do you think they are going to be happy about this or do you think that they will form another mob and kill Erik?" Madame Giry said.

Erik and Christine looked at each other and had no idea how they were going to break it to the public or Roaul foe that matter.

"I don't care what everyone else thinks. I only care about the love that Erik and I share how nothing will ever come between us." Christine said proudly.

"Christine are you sure, I mean you would have to give up everything just to be with me. I mean doesn't my face bother you?"

Christine walked over to him and caressed his face. Then she took her other hand and took off the mask and kissed him and then kissed his check with the scar on it and smiled.

"Do you see I don't care about your face or what other people think."

"I love you Christine"

"I love you Erik"

They kissed once more and Madame Giry said…

"Well I guess I am going to have to help you two because I can see how much you love each other. We are just going to have to figure out how to tell everyone and how we are going to make this wedding possible."

They all smiled and laughed, but just as they thought everything was coming together it was really falling apart.

OK guys well this is the second part and I hope you like it, please review and I will post the third part if you like it. Oh yeah and if you see a spelling mistake I'm sorry so please don't be smart about it in the reviews. Thanks.


End file.
